


Mein Tieg

by bunnybrook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantasy, Gore, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig eats Feli???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Tieg

**Author's Note:**

> this would only be sexier if ludwig threw him up afterwards

Ludwig thinks of Feliciano as small. Obviously he has a few centimeters on the man, a few pounds, but he thinks of him as… very small. Like a mouse. Or maybe even a particularly large spider, crawling on his hand. He feels little hands grabbing onto the ridges of his palms, little boots bringing dirt on to his skin. 

He’s so filthy, Ludwig would think. 

“You’re so dirty,” Ludwig would say, his breath making Feli’s hair fly back. 

Feliciano would whine and try to crawl backwards, but only find himself at the edge of Ludwig’s hand. He was trapped. Ludwig would almost feel bad for him if it weren’t for how much Ludwig loved the power. This is all a fantasy, you have to know, but Ludwig played it over and over in his head, rubbing himself off and cumming hard into his hand late at night, the nights when Feliciano didn’t crawl into bed with him, at least.

“I’m not!” Feliciano would insist, hiding his face and the round tears falling down his cheeks. He cried so easily. Some days Germany considered tying him up and whipping him so he really had something to cry about.

“Oh,” Ludwig would say. “Really?”

Feliciano would sniff and nod, wiping his face. “Germany, please! Put me down! Make me big again!”

Ludwig didn’t often think about how Feliciano became small but always, always, he begged to become big again. He’d whine and cry and scream and beg. Never did Ludwig let him be back to his original size. Sometimes he just crushed him in his fist and let Feliciano’s blood run between his fingers like tomato juice. Sometimes he would pull off Feliciano’s limbs one by one, watch his body writhe and then, finally, pull off his screaming head. 

But then, there were other things that happened.

Sometimes, Ludwig would hold Feliciano up just by the collar of his shirt, his tiny limbs hanging like cooked pasta. Ludwig would drop him into his mouth, break his spine with his teeth and swallow him. After Feliciano’s spine was broken there would be less squirming, less struggle and he’d go down like any other kind of food.

Broken little thing. Ludwig loved him like that.

“Germany,” Feli mumbled, too big and too real, standing in his doorway. “Are you awake…?”

Ludwig grunted a confirmation and sat up to watch Feliciano shuffle his feet. He padded forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the blankets back and laid down. 

“I’m sleeping here,” he announced.

“Great,” Ludwig muttered, turning on his side.

“Goodnight,” Feliciano said.

“Guten Nacht, mein Tieg,” Ludwig replied, hoping that would be it for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of want 2 write more to this but lol here u go my tumblr is bpdwest if you wanna hmu


End file.
